My Story
by texie128
Summary: Bella's Story All Human BXE R&R, First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am new to Fan Fiction & this is my first attempt at writing a story. Some of the chapters will be real short & some will be longer. I hope that you enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan-Cullen. I am currently 27 years old. I stand about 5'7" with a slender body & I have brown waist length hair & eyes to match. I don't think that I am a pretty person by any means. I am a very clumsy person who falls down & bumps into things a lot. So I am always bruised or bloody, casted or bandaged. Therefore I have always like activities in which I am sitting still & not trying to move around too much. For me everything is a potential hazard.

I am Bella Cullen & this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My parents are Chief Charlie Swan & Renee Dwyer & they were married to each other once. They split up when I was about three years old. Charlie my dad never remarried or dated that I knew of & my mom Renee remarried when I was about 15 years old. Phil Dwyer is a very nice man but he is younger than my mom by several years. Phil is a Major League Baseball player, playing for god only knows what team & traveling all around. I could tell that my mom was missing Phil so I decided to go & live with Charlie when I was 17 years old. Charlie lives in Forks, WA.

Forks is a one horse town that everything shuts down by 9 pm & it rains there more than half the year. Not big thunderstorms but just a nice soaking rain where everything is nice and green. I like the rain now & Forks. Last place that I lived was with Renee in Phoenix, AZ. It was always hot there & it never rained. I was always sunburned & life was more rush rush. Life here in Forks is nice & slow & everybody knows your name & your personal business.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day I came to Forks it was actually a very pleasant & mild day. It was hot & sunny in Phoenix (as usual). I could almost feel my brain frying in my skull as we walked from the parking lot to inside the terminal. Mom was the one that brought me since Phil was out of town to play another game.

As soon as the doors slid open you could feel the blast from the air conditioner. I started to get goose bumps on my arms & I had a chill run down my spine. I am glad that I had a sweatshirt hoodie in my carry on bag for such chills in question. Mom was trying not to cry, she was always a bit emotional, as we walked to the counter so that I could get checked in & get my luggage packed. At the counter I had to present my drivers license & pre-purchase ticket stub to prove who I was. After I was finished mom & I walked over to the boarding gates. I will still about an hour early so mom & I killed some time looking out the window at the planes taking off & landing. I did a final check in my bag to make sure that I had my small cash supply for college/car fund & my cell phone. Mom would have a cow if I didn't take my phone with me. I have my laptop with me, I couldn't forget it, considering the damn thing is heavy enough. I had already checked with Charlie the night before to make sure that he had an Internet connection for me. Mom would freak if she couldn't email me. The night before I could hear her on the phone with Phil crying about how she is "going to miss my baby." I feel somewhat bad for what I am doing to her but I know that this is for the best. I need to get to know Charlie better. Plus whenever Phil is home mom & him are inseparable & are a bit too lovey dovey for my taste, considering that mom never really dated anyone when I was growing up.

Mom & I were standing at the window making idle chit chat about this & that, when we saw the aircraft taxi to the gate. Mom was going over a list trying to make sure that I had everything important with me before the flight took off. I had left most of my things at Phil & mom's house; she would be shipping them later. I heard them call my flight over the intercom; I quickly gave mom a big hug & kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away there were tears coming out of her eyes which in turn made me cry.

After our tearful goodbye I was able to board the plane. I found my seat & luckily I had a window seat. I made sure that my laptop was secure and then I took a seat. I rummaged around in my purse until I found my favorite book "Withering Heights." I took it out and began to read from the beginning. I didn't notice that we had begun to take off, which was a good thing since I was terrified to fly. After we had leveled off the stewardess came around with pretzels asked us what we would like to drink. I choose Dr. Pepper, of course, my favorite soda.

Sometime after the snacks & drinks were finished, I had begun to dose off. I stayed asleep until the pilot announced that we were beginning the approach into Seattle's Airport. At that point I didn't know what had happened to my book & I started to look around frantically that is when I noticed that this nice man beside me had it & handed it back to me. I muttered a "Thank you" & stuffed the book back into my bag.

When we landed & taxied into the gate, I was almost the last person to leave the aircraft. When I came out of the long gate I noticed Charlie right away, he was dressed in his police outfit. It almost looked as if he just came up here strait from work. I noticed that his hair was starting to thin a little more since the last time that I was up here for a visit. I got my eye & hair color from him. He stands about 5'11". I don't even have to look up to him when I come up to give him an awkward hug. We both walked over to the luggage area to get my two ginormous suitcases. After that we walked out into the parking lot towards Charlie's police cruiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride to Charlie's house was uneventful. On the way to his house we stopped at a little road side diner to eat. We both ordered Cheeseburgers with all the fixings & fries to go with them ( I can tell where I got my like of certain foods from).

"Bella" Charlie says.

"Yes, Cha..., I mean Dad"

"I have a surprise for you when we get home"

I groan at the thought of a surprise, it will most likely mean that I will get hurt or something to that effect.

Once we finished eating & Charlie paid the bill, we walked back out the cruiser to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie's house was that same as it has always been. It is a two story split level house with white siding on the outside with white trim. When we pulled up I thought that one of Charlie's friends were over to visit, since I saw this old blue beat up Chevy pickup.

"That's yours" Charlie says pointing towards the old blue beat up Chevy.

Charlie totally caught me off guard with the pickup. My jaw just about hit the floor. He reached over me to open the glove box & he extracted a pair of keys that went to the Chevy & handed them to me. I squealed with delight of a new vehicle, at least new to me, and the thought that I didn't have to try and find a vehicle that runs & wipe out my small amount of savings that I had brought with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was Sunday & the day before my first day at a new school. After brushing my teeth & combing my hair I went down stairs to try & find some breakfast. I ran into Charlie at the kitchen table, he was drinking coffee & reading the newspaper. He showed me where he keeps all of his cooking utensils, pots, pans, plates, bowls, & silverware. He showed me where the food is kept as well, but as I suspected the cupboards were just about bare. He showed me where he kept the grocery can & he promised to make sure that there were funds in it each week, so that I can buy food for us. Having come to stay with Charlie most summers I did know that he couldn't cook & it was just assumed that I would do it. After seeing that there was no breakfast to eat, I ran upstairs to get dressed. I picked a blue flannel shirt & jeans. I ran back downstairs grabbed some cash out of the grocery can, grabbed the truck keys off the hook & ran outside to the truck. Once inside the truck I put the keys in the ignition & the engine started up right away. I was pleasantly surprised, I figured that it would groan & cough upon start up.

I drove into town to the only grocery store there, found a parking spot & walked inside. Once inside I grabbed a cart & started going up & down each isle putting almost one of everything that I touched into my cart. I got all of the standard supplies, sugar, flour, salt, pepper, milk, eggs, ect...

While getting the supplies for dinner that night, I was going to make spaghetti, I noticed a very handsome young man, with bronze colored hair. He had his back to me so I didn't see his face. The next thing that I noticed about him was his nice firm butt ,since he was bent over into the meat cooler. I had to stop myself from reaching out and grabbing him, I couldn't believe what I was trying to do!! I have never been one for that sort of thing. I quickly pushed my cart up another isle to pick up the last of my shopping & hurried to a checkout line. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I was feeling warm all over, I figure that I am blushing from head to toe for the wild thoughts that are running through my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I got home, I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone from the driveway, I unloaded all the groceries & put things away in their proper place. I even had some money left over from the shopping trip so I put it back into the grocery can. After everything was put away I was getting kind of hungry so I made my self a ham sandwich & had potato chips with it for lunch. After I was finished eating I decided to go upstairs to check my email. Sure enough when I got logged in there was an email from Renee. Asking about this & that. She also let me know that she was getting ready to join Phil in whatever town it was that he was in. I had never heard of the town before. I replied back to let her know how the flight went & what I had done so far today. I told her that I loved her & wished her a good time with Phil. I logged into my favorite Fan Fiction website to read a few stories to kill some time before I had to go make dinner for Charlie & myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before I realized it was about 6:30 pm & I was starting to get real hungry. When I read I get lost in my own little world & quite literally loose track of time. I ran downstairs & called out hello to Charlie, but he still wasn't home yet. I made myself busy getting dinner ready & the table set. Around 7pm Charlie comes walking in the back door carrying some fish. I took the fish from him & put them into the fridge for tomorrow night's dinner. Charlie went to go wash up while I finished the finishing touches to dinner & put it on the table. Charlie dug in strait away like he was starving to death. All I heard from him were a few mumbles & groans of delight. After we finished dinner, Charlie went to go watch a ball game on the TV while I cleaned up the kitchen. I went upstairs to make sure that I had all of my things for school ready for the first day tomorrow & to get ready for bed, I wanted to get a good nights sleep since I am in a new place starting a new adventure. I wasn't that excited, I just wanted to more or less blend into the scenery & get through the next 2 years & graduate. I yelled downstairs a good night to Charlie & got ready for bed. Before I could get settled into sleep I unpacked my suitcases & put everything in drawers or hung them up. I was still feeling somewhat restless so I turned on my laptop to briefly check my email. Mom didn't reply back & there was nothing else in there. I stretched & yawned & realized that I was tired so I shut down the computer, turned out the light & crawled in bed. I fell asleep to the sound of raindrops hitting my window & thoughts of that cuties nice tight butt.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ONLY THIS STORY. R&R! THANKS!!**

**G.**

Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I quickly grabbed my shower stuff & ran into the shower. After I was finished with my shower I went back into my room to get dressed for the day. I put on a navy blue long sleeve shirt & blue jeans. I put my hair in a pony tail & went downstairs to find some breakfast. Charlie had already left for work. On the counter there were some new school supplies & a note from it.  
"Bella, I thought that you would need these. See you tonight. Love ya, Dad"  
I felt my heart soften just a little around the edges when I saw that there was a red binder, a package of notebook paper, some pencils, erasers, & a few ink pens. I made a mental note to go by the dollar store on the way home to pick up a book bag for school. I grabbed a bowl of cereal & quickly scarfed it down. When I was finished I put the bowl in the sink & would wash it later when I got home. I locked the front door, unlocked my pickup & started the engine. It was a short drive from Charlie's house to Forks High School. I was a little bit early & I found a parking spot real easy.

After parking the truck, getting out & locking it, I started walking inside the school building. Since it was my first day I walked into the main office so that I could get signed in & pick up a copy of my schedule. I had to make sure that I got each teacher to sign this piece of paper to make sure that I attended. I was luck that it was the first day of school here in Forks so I didn't have to go through the normal round of getting in front of the class & tell everyone who I am & where I came from. I really just wanted to try & blend in this year & not really get noticed.

After I got my paper signed by the first teacher, I went to take a seat in the back of the room. Before class started a girl who introduced her self as Angela turned to me & we made idle conversation until class was called to order. She seemed very nice & I figured that we could become friends easily. The rest of the day passed pretty much in a blur. There were lots of new faces & names to try & memorize. By the time lunch arrived I was able to meet back up with Angela & we went through the lunch line together. After we made our food selections, I followed her to a table where a bunch of kids were sitting that I recognized from earlier that morning. I said my round of Hello's & of course messed up on everyone's name. When I was finished eating I got up to go put my tray away. Since I usually kept my head down to avoid tripping over the imaginary hole, I noticed something that I had only seen one other time, that unnamed guys' nice tight firm ass. I was imagining grabbing his ass again & blushing from head to toe. I quickly put my tray away & hurried down the hall to my next class. I got settled into my seat waiting on class to begin, when the bronze haired boy walked in & took the seat next to me. I started to blush even more than I was in the lunchroom.  
He held his hand out to me, "Hi, I'm Edward, you must be new here."  
"I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I replied taking his hand. I swear that I could almost feel sparks flying from our hands. Upon hearing the bell ringing it snapped me out of my thoughts & I quickly dropped Edward's hand & turned around to face the front of the classroom to attempt to learn. It was a hard feat due to he was sitting next to me the entire class. I kept picturing his gorgeous face in my mind. A girl could get lost in his Emerald green eyes & his touchable bronze colored hair. His lips, his lips... RING, RING goes the bell & snaps me out of my day dream. When I gathered my things up to go to the next class I noticed that Edward was looking at me & I began to blush again figuring that I was caught thinking something inappropriate. I hurried out of the room & on to my next class. The rest of the day passes mostly like the first half of the day did, pretty much uneventful. I did notice that I caught myself day dreaming about Edward an awful lot.

After school I hurried out to the parking lot & got in my truck to go home. On my way there I stopped by the dollar store. While there I was able to pick up a back pack cheap & a few other supplies that I needed for my classes. It was starting to get late at this point so I hurriedly paid for my purchases & drove home.

Once I had gotten home I put my stuff down on the kitchen table & began to root around in the cabinets for dinner. I wasn't very hungry so I ended up making grilled cheese sandwiches & tomato soup. I'm not much of a soup eater but it seemed to hit the spot. When I got finished eating Charlie still wasn't home so I made sure to keep a warmer on the soup & sandwiches so that he wouldn't have to come home & eat cold food. After I cleaned up my mess I started in on my homework, I didn't have much since it was the first day but I figured that I could get a head start on some of it.


End file.
